Beneath the Surface
by asinine-novelty
Summary: In one night, Hermione's view of the wizarding world changed completely. She thought that she had a specific role to play in the war: to stand by Harry Potter and let him lead them to victory. But she could not be more wrong.


Hi readers! This story is something that I had been thinking of for a while and finally decided to write it out completely. The plot is set right after _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ and will thus be considered AU. Keep in mind though that in this story Sirius Black is _**not **_dead. Everything else (in context) follows books 1 through 5.

I do have a hefty chunk of this story already conceptualized so it is only a matter of writing it out. Please do not give up on this story, even if it may take me some time to upload chapters! I also do appreciate constructive criticism, but please note that this is a fictional story and that some characters may not be 'acting' in a way that you interpreted them to be. I apologize in advance for that, but I hope that you enjoy this story nonetheless.

**Disclaimer**: Nothing but the plot is mine.

* * *

><p>Despite being known for her intellect and level-headedness, Hermione found herself quickly overwhelmed with thoughts and impending decisions she had to make. Not to mention she was confused as to why she was walking through the halls of Hogwarts on the way to see Professor Dumbledore just two weeks into her summer holidays. Without a doubt the past few weeks were the most stressful and confusing weeks of her life.<p>

Aside from the fact that Voldemort's public return rocked the foundation of the Ministry's "Anti-Harry" propaganda, the fear that spread throughout the British wizarding population was shocking. Hermione attributed this intense fear to the fact that their saviour was a fifteen-year old Hogwarts student, and yet was trying his utmost hardest to warm the higher authorities - and thus the public - about Voldemort's return only to be turned off by the Ministry's stubborn ignorance. She also supposed that this fear extended to the fact that the population was questioning the credibility of their governing power. They were bested by several Hogwarts students on Ministry grounds, for Merlin's sake! How could anyone, really, be comfortable that their government slipped through something this dangerous to society?

Another issue that was plaguing her mind was her parents. She was not going to lie and say that she had an excellent relationship with her parents. But that did not mean that she was not going to find ways and means to protect them from the upcoming war. Nonetheless what she found upon returning home just two weeks prior was something that she least expected. The Drs. Granger were all smiles when she stepped off the platform, and they kept light conversation on the drive home. All was normal and it was the same post-Hogwarts routing every start of summer. However what set alarms bells off in Hermione's head was when her mother hesitated in unlocking their front door, and at the same time her father's hand gripped her shoulder just a bit harder for a split second. Hermione was slightly confused. It was as if her parents were mentally and physically bracing themselves against what was on the other side of the door. True enough the minute her mom opened the door, Hermione was met with a sight that she had least expected: she had been replaced.

Strewn all over their living room were toys, dolls, walkers, and baby-proofed items. Hermione looked to her parents with shock plastered on her face. They had the decency to look embarrassed and so she allowed herself to be led by her father to the couch. It was then explained to her that the main reason as to why they adopted a baby girl was because her parents knew that because they not wizarding folk, they would never understand Hermione's life choices. Hermione understood that because she, too, felt the same detachment to her parents' lives. But absolutely nothing prepared her for what they asked from her. Mister Granger had just come back from his study, a place he went to during a short break in conversation, only to give Hermione a short stack of documents. Emancipation papers. She knew the term, as she has read about emancipation cases in the past. The sting of tears sprung to her eyes when she realised that all she had to do was sign them. Her parents, it seemed, had already decided that they wanted Hermione living away from them, without even consulting her. Not one word in their letters to her during the school year even hinted at their plan of action. Apparently, they had even found a flat for her nearby, and sorted out the payments! Hermione's parents were quick to reassure her and explained that it was not as if they were disowning her, they were merely "fast-forwarding her adulthood", or so they said. Hermione was never really treated as someone her age, but at that moment she felt that she really needed her parents treating her as a 16-year old girl, especially after all that had happened in the Department of Mysteries.

She could not lie to herself and say that she was completely okay with what was going on. She felt betrayed and unwanted. But the voice at the back of her mind said that maybe this emancipation _or early adulthood_, would work out better for their safety. And now, there was the baby's safety to consider too.

That soon became her mantra, as she packed her belongings into a box, and unpacked them in her new flat. It was nothing spectacular, but it was enough for her. They helped move Hermione in just three days after she had arrived from Hogwarts, with the baby under the watch of her old neighbours. While her mother set up her kitchenette, her father explained everything to her – from title deeds, to bank accounts, to her allowance, etc. Her parents' dentistry practice allowed Hermione to lead a very fortunate life but she was a very simple girl. She did not see the need to flaunt her parent's wealth because she knew that was not hers, entirely, to spend. That is why her parents said that even though she was living on her own, she did not need to work yet because they knew she was still in school, and would be going off to boarding school in just a few months.

But Hermione felt alone. She was about to spend her first night alone in her new flat. Everything was unpacked and put in their proper place. She was about to make her famous hot chocolate to ease her sadness when an owl tapped her kitchen window. She fed the owl some treats before closing the window after the owl's departure. She opened the letter, and was surprised to find an immediate summons to Hogwarts. Included in the letter was a portkey that took her directly outside the school gates.

Refocusing her thoughts to the task at hand, Hermione gave the password to the gargoyle and stepped on to the moving staircase. Having stepped out of it, she raised her fist to knock on the headmaster's door. After hearing her permission to enter, she stopped immediately in her tracks when she saw who was in the room with her.

"No need to be alarmed, Miss Granger. Please have a seat." Professor Dumbledore, with the everlasting twinkle in his eye, motioned to the only chair available in the room. Right next to Draco Malfoy.

Hermione had to force herself to move out of her spot and walk towards the offered seat. She was stunned to see that the three Malfoys were present along with Professor Snape. Her footsteps carried her to the chair, but her mind was racing. _How could the entire Malfoy family be seated here so calmly? And Dumbledore doesn't seem to have a problem with that!_ Hermione had thought that due to the events in the Department of Mysteries, that she would have _very_ minimal contact with these particular Slytherins. Come to think of it, she doesn't think that she had ever met Mrs. Malfoy. She sat tentatively at the edge of her seat, ready to spring out of it should the need arise.

"Miss Granger, I thank you for your swift response to the letter and that you came here as soon you could." Hermione only nodded because she was definitely uncomfortable in the current situation. She could feel the stares of the Malfoys and Professor Snape, growing slightly more agitated since she dreaded to think what they needed her there for.

"Needless to say the situation that we find ourselves in, is quite the peculiar one and I sincerely hope that what is transpired tonight will not be repeated to anyone but those present in the room at this moment." Again, Hermione only nodded. No one could blame her for her stunned silence.

"First and foremost I would like to clarify a few things. Contrary to what you might have been led to believe, the allegiance of the Malfoys and Professor Snape are not towards Tom but towards the Order of the Phoenix."

Professor Snape rolled his eyes. In spite of all the wisdom that Albus Dumbledore possessed, he could not fathom how Dumbledore got this far with his lack of tact. He looked towards Hermione to gauge her response to what had just been said. Unlike her two male counterparts, Hermione was not as explosive in anger, but Snape had to admit, Hermione seemed to be grasping this concept with much difficulty. He could not blame her. In fact, he would think her insane if she took this in without any questioning and suspicion.

"But sir, Mr. Malfoy was there that night two weeks ago. How is it possible that he is on our side?" Hermione tilted her head to one side, trying so hard to understand what was going on with only very few pieces of the puzzle.

"Perhaps, Miss Granger, you need to be told the entire story leading up to the present, in order for you to comprehend the situation we all find ourselves in." This was the first time Snape spoke in Hermione's presence that evening. He gave a sharp look at Dumbledore since he knew that the girl would leave before their plan was fully laid out if Dumbledore kept on going the way he had. And that was out of the question at this point.

"Ah yes of course Severus. You are too right. Since that is the case, I suggest that we all get comfortable for this will be a very long evening." At this, Dumbledore waved his hand and three more plush seats appeared so that Lucius, Narcissa and Snape could sit comfortably. He also summoned a house-elf for a selection of teas and cakes.

Hermione looked around her, as everyone was settling down and fixing themselves with some food and tea. She felt like she was in a dream, in a surreal dream if one could call it as such. Everyone was acting as if they did this every fortnight. But Hermione prided herself on her rationality and level-headedness. She would hear them out and decide from there, whatever it is that they were asking her to do. So she got up, fixed her tea, grabbed a scone and sat back on her chair as comfortably as she could. Dumbledore was right. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT<strong>: After receiving a review that said that some parts were rushed, I read over this again and so that it _was_ rushed. So I edited this chapter. Second chapter up before the weekend is over!


End file.
